A Fruits Basket Hallelujah
by TheCompletlyAddictedBookworm
Summary: Songfic Hallelujah by Rufus Wainwright. Contents if your wondering Tohru,Akii,Gure and a touch of Yunyun. Implied AkiiXGure.


**A/N: Right my excuses for not updating Dear Tohru or Tsubaki: 1. I went away for 5 days so I couldn't write let alone update then; 2. My mum works from home a lot so uses the computer a lot of the time (which is irritating during the Easter holidays); 3. Because of this fact the computer has been on her login which ISN'T where my stories are; 4. Any plots I have been thinking about have been completely unrelated to those 2 stories; 5.I haven't been allowed enough time alone because my writing is private plot inu (as in the little doggie who helps me out) has been fanaticising about high school girls (and his girlfriend dressed as one) therefore is no help whatsoever.**

**Disclaimer: Bookworm-san does not own teh Furuba or teh Hallelujah she isn't that awesome. Yet.**

_I heard you found a secret chord_

_That David played and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music do ya?_

The soft playing of a guitar gently worked its way through the house accompanied by a soft female voice. The gentle song touched all as the kindness of the person singing had. As she tried to heal the broken souls of the zodiac.

_It goes like this the fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_A baffled king he wrote Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong but you needed proof _

_You saw her bathing from the roof _

_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew ya_

He had been waiting for her all his life but deep in his heart he knew, that until the God inside her and the dog inside him flew free she was beyond his grasp. Just a spirit made of moonlight.

_She tied you to a kitchen chair _

_She broke your throne, she cut your hair and from those lips she drew the hallelujah_

Both god and girl had raged when the horse's secret love was found out. The intertwined spirits had locked the girl in the cat's room and broken her soul. All the while cutting the horse's mane.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before _

_I know this room _

_I've walked this floor _

_I used to live alone before I knew ya _

The rat stepped into the dark room running his fingers along the black walls. So many memories were here, painful memories. All caused by the dark haired woman who lay there, sleeping on the floor.

_I've seen you flag on the marble arch_

_But love is not a victory march, It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

She was lonely. She didn't own him he had proved that. She thought she had the bird but he knew better. He had seen the bird in town the other week with a girl who looked suspiciously like Tohru's friend Uo-chan. That means it was only a matter of time before she came running back to him.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe it's a guard of old_

_That all I ever learn from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew ya_

That's all the girl who was God could do. Break them. Hurt them like he'd hurt her. Desperation and loneliness had made her try some-one else and he had found out he had hurt her back. So because of this, because she couldn't hurt HIM, she hurt the others. Because they did better in love than her and she knew it.

_It's not a cry you can hear at night_

_It's not someone who's seen the light _

It's not some-one who had been hurt by her temper and fear, crying in a corner of the world

But it's not some-one who had been touched by the other girl, the gentle one who let you cry onto her shoulder and loved the world.

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

It was both the girl and the goddess in a single moment of clarity when they realised what their hearts contained and what they must let fly free. In that single moment of clarity where two crying women met only then was it possible for the curse to be broken.

**A/N: This was inspired by the video(s) on YouTube. Oh yeah if anyone sees my plot inu for Tsubaki or Dear Torhu then tell him to get his arse back here or he ends up in a bap.**

**Reviews appreciated.**


End file.
